


hoʻolohe

by SuOliveira



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode tag s09e01, Established Relationship, Fluffy Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, bottom!Steve, top!Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:11:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuOliveira/pseuds/SuOliveira
Summary: Everybody knows Steve McGarrett only takes orders from the governor and God.She said it like she had personal knowledge and experience, like she knew better than anyone else.Danny couldn't really let that go.





	hoʻolohe

**Author's Note:**

> I know I still have to finish my other story, but this here grabbed me by the metaphoric balls and didn't let me go until I finished it. So I had to.
> 
> Jealous Danny that needs to have his naughty way with Steve, while still taking care of his boy, on account of all the love. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It had been a few days since Greer had gone under and, while Danny knew there were so many things to deal with the fallout of that - and he was dealing with that, leave him alone - he couldn’t help but to obsess about one thing she said, even before things got so complicated. 

_Everybody knows Steve McGarrett only takes orders from the governor and God._ She said it like she had personal knowledge and experience, like she knew better than anyone else. Danny knew it was stupid to feel jealous about that, especially when she wasn’t even around anymore, but you could blame his Jersey temper. 

That’s why, at the end of a day that for once didn’t go past midnight, Danny found himself walking into Steve’s office, leaning against the doorframe as he watched his boyfriend finish his paperwork. Everyone else had left about half an hour ago, and Danny waited to make sure none of them were coming back for something or other before approaching Steve. Danny took one more step into the office, one hand sliding into his pocket as the other rested on his hip right above his belt.

“Steven,” Danny growled, watching as Steve immediately sat up straighter and looked right at him. Because Steve knew that voice. He knew that tone.

“Yes, sir.” And God, if that didn’t do all kinds of things to Danny’s belly.

“You are done for tonight, babe.” Danny continued, making his way towards Steve, walking around the table. “Everything else can wait and you need to relax, wouldn’t you agree?” Danny sat on the edge of the table, looking down at Steve.

“Yes, sir.” Steve nodded, the gratitude and affection clear on his face as he smiled and closed his computer.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Danny reached for Steve’s chin, holding it softly as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. “Since you still have a roommate, you’re going to head over to my place, you’re going to remove all your clothes and get into the tub. I know you love your army showers, but I better get home and find you relaxing, do you hear me? Meanwhile, I’m gonna get us some food and some beer and I’ll be right behind you, okay?” 

Steve let out a long sigh and, only because he had eight years of training in reading his partner, Danny could see his shoulders relaxing minutely. Steve leaned into the touch as he kept looking up at him and Danny was almost overwhelmed with how much love he felt right at that moment. 

“I guess it’s a good thing I drove myself today, huh.” Steve chuckled, tilting his head to he could brush a light kiss against Danny’s palm. 

“Just park in the garage, babe. We can drive in together tomorrow morning.” Danny stood up against, hand grabbing Steve’s arm so he could pull his boyfriend up. 

“I’ll see you soon, okay?” Danny leaned in to give Steve a quick kiss. “I’ll take care of you tonight.”

\----------

It took a lot less time than Danny thought it would to get everything he needed, but he guessed being known around the island had something to do with it. For once, he wasn’t complaining.

Danny walked up the driveway, his arms full of take out containers and a six pack of beer, smiling as he saw the muddy trail Steve’s truck left on the way to the garage. Walking up to the door, Danny found Steve had left it unlocked and he felt another wave of love taking over him at his boyfriend’s thoughtfulness, knowing he would be getting home with his hands full.

Letting the door close behind himself, Danny went immediately to the kitchen, placing the leftover containers on the table and the beer in the fridge. Making his way back to the front door, Danny locked it and dropped his keys next to Steve’s on the coffee table. 

There was a low splashing sound coming from his ensuite bathroom, and Danny smiled as he walked over, already undoing his shirt buttons. Danny saw Steve’s clothes neatly folded on the chair by the bed and he rolled his eyes affectionately, removing his shirt and letting it fall on the floor of the bedroom as he kept walking. 

“Babe?” Danny called, kicking out his shoes and reaching to undo his belt.

“In here, Danno.” Came the quiet reply. “In the bath, as ordered.”

Danny smiled and by the time he made it into the bathroom, he had already shed most of his clothes and was standing in the doorway in only his boxers. 

“Very good, Steven. Thank you.”

“Anything for you, sir.” Steve replied, a faint blush covering his cheeks.

Danny moved until he could kneel next to the tub, his hand reaching to pet Steve’s chest lightly. “How long have you been in the bath?”

“Hmm,” Steve stretched his neck so he could take a peek at Danny’s watch. “About seventeen minutes.”

“Oh, that must be killing you,” Danny chuckled and shook his head, leaning to steal a quick kiss, trying to convey his appreciation. “You can get out if you want to.”

It was like Steve was just waiting for permission and, smiling gratefully at Danny, he stood up. Steve dislodged Danny’s hand and that got his boyfriend moving and he also got up, moving to the other side of the bathroom to grab Steve a towel. 

Turning back around to look on as Steve stepped out of the tub, Danny smiled at the view. Steve was dripping on the bathmap, his body flushed because of the warm water and his cock half hard. Danny tossed him the towel and watch as Steve dried himself off.

“Okay, babe. Moving on to the bedroom, please. Wait for me in bed, I need to take a piss.” Danny tilted his head towards the next room.

As Steve walked past him, Danny stopped him to grab his neck and pull him down to another kiss, his teeth scraping Steve’s lips and smiling softly at the gasp he got as a result. Letting Steve go again, Danny slapped his boyfriend’s ass and moved to the toilet to take care of his business, leaving his underwear on the floor by the used towel.

When he got back to the bedroom, Danny was greeted by the sight of Steve sitting in the middle of the bed, his back against the headstand and his hands folded in his lap.

“Would you like to have dinner now, or do you want to wait? I got us some pizza and poke, both of which will keep. Don’t tell me just what you think I wanna hear, I want to know what you think.”  
“I’d like to wait, Danno.” Steve replied.

“Good. I have plans for you.” Danny was sure he didn’t imagine the way Steve twitched, his cock filling up more.

“I’m going to touch you and stroke you and suck you until I can bring you right to the edge. I’m going to work you up until I can have you writhing and moaning and begging.” Danny moved towards the bed, his eyes traveling down Steve’s body and watching as his chest flushed. “I’m going to flip you over and breathe you in and put my tongue in you. Would you stretch for me, my SuperSEAL? Would you stretch to take my fingers? Take me?”

Steve was already squirming, his breathing coming out a little raggedy as he nodded. “Please, Danno. Please, come closer. Please.”

“You’re so pretty when you beg, my love.” Danny smiled as he complied, coming close enough to brush his fingers on Steve’s calf. 

“Scooch down.” Danny growled. In his rush to obey, Steve moved so quickly he managed to knock both pillows out of the bed and Danny snickered before climbing up and settling on Steve’s thighs. 

Ignoring his own ever growing erection, Danny looked down at Steve’s cock, sighing happily as he watched the member twitching up. Leaning forward slightly, Danny peppered Steve’s chest with kisses as his hands reached down to envelop his dick. Steve hissed and closed his eyes, digging his heels into the bed as he all but melted at the touch.

“So gorgeous, babe. So fucking gorgeous.” Danny whispered as he started stroking his boyfriend slowly, one of his hands sliding down to cup his balls. “Put your arms above your head, and keep them there.”

Steve did as told and opened his eyes again and Danny smiled at him, moving his thumb to gather the precum gathered at Steve’s slit and using it to slick his next stroke down. Steve’s cock was flushed and already throbbing and Danny sped up his strokes. Danny knew that when Steve was stressing over something he tended to be quiet in bed, though in general he could make even more noise than Danny himself.

“I want to hear you, ya? I want to know what you’re feeling.” Danny said as he played with Steve’s balls, one finger reaching to stroke his perineum, inching closer to his hole, but not quite enough. “It’s just us here, babe. You can let go. I’ll catch you.”

Even before Danny was done talking, Steve let out a long mewl, hips bucking up to meet Danny’s hands as his cock keep weeping. “There you go, love.”

“Danny, please.” Steve breathed out. “I’m - I’m getting way too close, I don’t want to be - I.. I want to -”

“What do you want, Steven?” Danny asked, slowing down his ministrations again.

“I wanna come with your cock in me. Please, sir?” Steve requested, his half lidded eyes staring right into him. 

Unable to deny Steve anything, and feeling his own dick twitching madly, Danny nodded and got up, swinging his leg so he was no longer stradling Steve. “Turn around, babe.”

Steve flipped onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms and giving Danny a quick shake of his hips. “Tease.” Danny whispered as he moved.

Moving quicker than a man with a fucked up knee should, Danny reached the end of the bed and adjusted himself between Steve’s legs, nudging them gently. “Spread ‘em.”

Steve slid his legs open and Danny leaned down, biting Steve’s ass check and chuckling lightly against the warm skin. 

“And then you say I’m the animal.” Steve said, his voice coming out a bit muffled. 

“Shut up,” Danny replied, settling down and letting his legs fall off the end of the bed. 

Danny used both of his hands to spread Steve’s asscheeks, presenting himself with the puckered hole that immediately started to gape at him, and he sighed. Leaning down, Danny licked a long stripe, starting from Steve’s balls all the way up his perineum until he reached the pink hole where he stayed. Slowly, Danny started to make way, licking and sucking and steadily pressing in, Steve’s hole still tight around his tongue. 

It didn’t take long at all for Danny to start hearing the small moans coming from his boyfriend, his breath coming out in little pants as Steve twisted underneath him. Danny never stopped, his tongue slipping in more and more until his teeth were brushing against the edges of Steve’s hole.

“Danny, Danny, Danny, ohfuckjuseuschrist Danny please.” Steve blabbered as he arched from the bed.

Danny’s cock was painfully hard as he pressed it against the bed and he could feel the wet spot he was leaving on the sheets and, despite his plans, he realized he needed to speed things up a little. Slipping his tongue out of Steve’s asshole, Danny ignored the small noise of complain as he patted Steve’s back.

“Lube, babe. Second drawer, bedside table.” As he talked, Danny retreated his legs so he could kneel on the bed between Steve’s thighs again. 

Steve scrambled to reach the bedside table, moaning softly as his cock rubbed against the bed. He got back into position, all but throwing the lube in Danny’s direction, which got him a quiet laugh in return. 

Danny made quick work of opening the lube and coating his fingers, already sliding down towards Steve’s crack and lovingly stroking his hole. Steve spread his legs even wider, sighing happily as a finger slipped inside his ass.

“Can you take one more, babe? You look so fucking good like this that if I don’t move fast I’m gonna blow before I get to fuck you.” Danny asked, sliding his finger in and out as he watched the thin lawyer of sweat on Steve’s back.

“Yes, yes, yes.” Steve replied, nodding forcefully. “Please, yeah, fuck Danny. Yes, please, more, more fingers, more everything - oh fuckfuck -” he trailed out as Danny slid one more finger in.

Danny moved quickly but carefully, scissoring his fingers and smiling as he watched Steve’s hole stretching around him, enough so he could get a third finger in and fuck him thoroughly. Steve was whimpering under Danny, rocking his hips back erratically. 

“Please, Danno.” Steve breathed out. “Please fuck me, please, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Danny whispered, sliding his fingers out. “Yeah, babe.” He agreed, grabbing the lube again to slather his painfully hard and leaking dick.

Leaning forward, Danny put his weight on one of his hands on the bed, while the other one guided his cock towards Steve’s crack, letting out a long and shaky breath as his head started to breach the ring of muscles. As if drawn by the moan coming from his boyfriend, Danny moved until his chest was against Steve’s back and he could drop kisses on the back of his neck. 

Danny started to thrust into Steve, slowly at first because the tightness of his boyfriend around him got Danny way too close to the edge and, even though this was all about Steve and all for Steve, he wanted to enjoy it a bit longer. Danny kept his thrusts slow until Steve whined and rocked his hips back, whispering a quiet “Please.”

Lifting himself back up and resting on his hands by each side of Steve’s body, Danny started to fuck him harder and faster, twisting his hips slightly so he could find the magic little bundle of nerves. Danny knew he found Steve’s prostate when he groaned loudly and arched off the bed and he sunk further into him. Danny fucked him harder, enough for Steve to fall back onto the bed and, taking that as encouragement, Danny moved faster.

Steve could feel Danny’s head brushing against his prostate with every push forward and it was getting harder and harder to breathe and every nerve of his body seemed to be on fire. Danny was very much aware of how tight Steve was around his cock and driving him closer to the edge than before and he groaned, his hands grabbing Steve’s hips to bring them closer.

“I’m - oh fuck Danny, I’m so close. Please, please, don’t stop, please never stop.” Steve prattled on, mewling under Danny as he squeezed his dick and spilled onto the bed.

Danny kept fucking Steve through his climax, a sense of smugness coming upon him as he realized Steve came untouched. Thrusting into the tight channel as Steve’s hole choked his dick pushed Danny way over the edge and he came into his boyfriend with a growl, closing his eyes and throwing his head back as he rode his orgasm. 

As his cock still throbbed inside Steve, Danny fell forward onto him, trying to get his breathing back under control as he kissed the crook of his neck.

“I know you’re small and compact, but there’s still weight to you, you know? I really don’t wanna suffocate to death and have to be rushed to the hospital while naked.” Steve said, turning his head to the side and smirking softly. 

“You jerk,” Danny replied, slipping out of Steve and onto the bed next to him. “I just gave you an excellent orgasm and the first thing you have to say to me is that I’m crushing you? No appreciation whatsoever, I’m telling you.” Danny kept going as he sat up in bed, shaking his head. “I should go on a sex strike, I should make you sleep on the couch for a week. No, a month. No dick for you, my friend, none at all.”

“Bitch, bitch, bitch,” Steve teased with a chuckle, leaning to smack a loud kiss on Danny’s mouth.

“Shut up.” Danny said, swinging his legs off the bed so he could rush to the bathroom and run a washcloth under warm water. 

When Danny came back into the bedroom, Steve was lying on his back, his softening cock between his legs and cum still painting his stomach. Danny’s own dick tried mightily to give a twitch at the sight, but given that he wasn’t in his twenties anymore, it was going to have to wait a few hours. 

“How are you doing, babe?” Danny asked with a more serious voice as he walked towards the bed again, his eyes scanning Steve for signs that maybe he left some of the stress behind.

“I’m good,” Steve nodded, a small smile still on his lips. “I can still feel you inside of me and, yeah. I’m good. Thank you. For knowing.”

“Anytime.” Danny whispered as he started to clean up Steve, rubbing the cloth against his stomach. 

Danny was barely done when Steve grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into bed, and if Danny let out a very undignified whelp, at least no one was around to hear it. Steve draped his arm over Danny and moved forward until they were pressed together form head to toe.

“Sleep now, Danno. Maybe you’ll wake up and won’t be so grumpy.”

“I really don’t know why I put up with you.”

It got quiet in the room, the only thing Danny could hear was Steve’s breath on his ear and he closed his eyes, letting the calm wash over him at least for tonight. Danny knew that tomorrow would probably bring a bit more chaos into their lives but that didn’t mean they had to deal with it tonight. Danny had started to drift off to sleep when he heard Steve’s breath falter behind him and he whined quietly, as if to ask him what was wrong.

“We should get married.” Came the surprisingly perky reply.

“Wait, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
